mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Luigi's Mansion 3
Luigi's Mansion 3 is an action-adventure game for the Nintendo Switch. It is the third installment in the Luigi's Mansion series where the events appear to take place after the second game, Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon. It was announced at the Nintendo Direct on September 13, 2018, and is set to release in 2019. Gameplay Like the previous installments in the Luigi's Mansion series, the player will control Luigi who is armed with a Poltergust device that is used to capture ghosts. Luigi's Mansion 3 gameplay is similar to Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon. Plot Entering the hotel Luigi, Mario, Princess Peach and the Toads ride on Peach's bus to the hotel. Polterpup appeared next to Luigi, he read the letter from the hotel. When the van arrived at the hotel's destination, everyone went off the bus. King Boo Characters Playable characters *Luigi - The main protagonist of the game. He uses his Poltergust G-00 to capture ghosts. *Gooigi - Luigi's sidekick Non-playable characters *King Boo *Hellen Gravely *Mario *Polterpup *Princess Peach *Professor Elvin Gadd - The deteuragonist of the game. He resides in his bunker and gives advice. *Toad **Blue Toad **Yellow Toad *Director Morty - This character directs movies on the ninth floor of the hotel, which is Paranormal Productions. He loves his films, which appear to him as art. He is the only non-hostile ghost to appear. He has an elevator button in his possession. Ghosts Regular Ghosts *Goob *Hammer *Oozer *Slinker *Trapper *Mini Goob *Mini Hammer Rare Ghosts *Speed Goob *Speed Hammer *Speed Oozer *Bomb Goob *Bomb Hammer *Bomb Oozer *Regen Goob *Regen Hammer *Regen Slinker Boos *ComBooster *Boosement *Gumboo *Booigi *Kung Boo *Boogie *Boolldog *Boo-at-Arms *Bootanist *Booducer *Boones *AnuBoo *Boofuddler *Booccaneer *Boodybuilder *Boosician Boss Ghosts *Steward *Chambrea *Kruller *Chef Soulfflé *Amadeus Wolfgeist *King MacFrights *Dr. Potter *Morty *Ug *Clem *Serpci *Nikki, Lindsey & Ginny *Captain Fishook *Johnny Deepend *DJ Phantasmagloria *Polterkitty *Hellen Gravely *King Boo Gallery Boos.png|Combooster Boosement.png|Boosement Gumboo.png|Gumboo Screenshot 2019-12-28 at 8.46.32 AM.png|Booigi Kung Boo.png|Kung Boo Boogie.png|Boogie Booldog.png|Boolldog Boo-at-arms.png|Boo-at-Arms Bootanist.png|Bootanist Booducer.png|Booducer Boones.png|Boones AnuBoo.png|AnuBoo Boofuddler.png|Boofuddler Booccaneer.png|Booccaneer Boodybuilder.png|Boodybuilder Boosician.png|Boosician Steward.jpeg|Steward Luigi's Mansion 3 Chambrea.jpg|Chambrea Kruller The Cop 2.png|Kruller Luigi Mansion 3 Chef.jpeg|Chef Soulfflé Amadeus.png|Amadeus Wolfgeist King Macfrights 1.png|King Macfrights Dr.Potter.png|Dr. Potter Morty.png|Morty Ug.png|Ug Clem.png|Clem Serpci.jpeg|Serpci Nikki Lindsey Ginny.jpg|Nikki, Lindsey and Ginny Captain Fishook.png|Captain Fishook Johnny.jpeg|Johnny Deepend DJ.jpg|DJ Phantasmagloria Polterkitty.jpg|Polterkitty Hellen Gravely 1.png|Hellen Gravely King Boo 2.jpg|King Boo Luigi's Mansion 3 - Screenshot 1.jpg Luigi's Mansion 3 - Screenshot 2.jpg Luigi's Mansion 3 - Screenshot 3.jpg Luigi's Mansion 3 - Screenshot 4.jpg Goob.png|Goob Hammer.png|Hammer Oozer.png|Oozer Trapper.png|Trapper Slinker.png|Slinker Mini Goob.png|Mini Goob Mini Hammer.png|Mini Hammer Videos Luigi's Mansion 3 (Working Title) - Announcement Trailer - Nintendo Switch Luigi’s Mansion 3 Full Gameplay Showcase Nintendo E3 2019 Trivia *''Luigi's Mansion 3'' game marks Peach's usual damsel-in-distress role and the first time Peach physically appeared in the Luigi's Mansion series. **This is also the first time Mario and Peach share the same role. References de:Luigi's Mansion 3 fr:Luigi's Mansion 3 it:Luigi's Mansion 3 da:Luigi's Mansion 3 no:Luigi's Mansion 3 es:Luigi's Mansion 3 Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:2019 games